Many people appreciate owning pickup trucks, especially as they can be used for so many purposes other than just work. Truck owners often enjoy being outdoors and like using their trucks when they go camping or stargazing at night. Many simply sleep in the bed of the truck when possible as it is convenient and often allows for a minimum movement of gear, which is normally packed in the truck bed.
Nevertheless, sleeping in the bed is impractical in many instances. For example, the bed of the truck may have built in structures, such as a fifth wheel hitch or toolbox, which takes up too much space or is centrally located and thus does not leave enough space for a user to lie down. In addition, the bed of a truck is often hard to prevent damage done by moving cargo. This makes it an uncomfortable location to lie down.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system which can be installed in a truck bed, but does not require space within the truck bed. Additionally, there is a need for the system to be easily installed.